Wyrmslayer Cohort
The Wyrmslayer Cohort, also known as the Wyrmsbane Cohort, was a band comprised of men and women from across the kingdom of Gilneas and beyond who were formed to slay the Black dragon Larelion and his wyrmcult and free Gilneas. There were two known iterations of the cohort, the first cohort being banded together by Gerald Greymane and the second reformed under his son Teran. History Founding In 115 F.A. the Black dragon Larelion took wing for the first time in two decades, ravaging much of southern Gilneas. In response, Prince Teran Greymane gathered a large group of Gilnean adventurers and ventured into Larelion's domain to kill him. In 120 F.A., Teran's band entered Larelion's lair, and Teran managed to wound the dragon and crippled it, practically destroying the dragon's left wing. However, the group was betrayed from within and destroyed. Teran's brother Crown Prince Gerald Greymane, infuriated, readied a stronger band of dragon killers to avenge his brother but was talked down by his father, King Aderic Greymane II and his sister Gwen. Larelion continued to ravage southern Gilneas for the following years, now on foot due to the injuries he sustained. In 130 F.A., unable to be talked down by his father and daughter, Gerald formed the Wyrmslayer Cohort to slay the dragon and avenge his fallen brother, leading a crusade against the dragon and his wyrmcult across southern Gilneas. Gerald was famously quoted as saying that "They cursed the flames they once worshiped at their death.". Six years later, Gerald's cohort had discovered the location of Larelion's lair. Entering, the cohort engaged Larelion's mate, Terraxya, wounding her enough to provoke the dread wyrm's appearance, revealing that members of the wyrmcult had infiltrated the band and were destroying them from within before engaging the cohort. In the ensuring fight, the cohort was slain, but not before Lord Andras Ebonhollow and Marcher Lord Jarran McCallan managed to pierce Larelion's right eye and his neck with Teran's spear, Wyrmslayer. The sole survivor of the battle was Sir Faldon, sworn defender of the Greymane Line, who returned to King Aderic II with the melted Wyrmslayer in hand. Gerald's Wyrmslayer Cohort was said to have slain Lerelion. In the week following Faldon's return, King Aderic Greymane II died of illness, and with Gerald's death the line of succession passed to his son Teran. As Teran was deemed too young to rule properly, his aunt Gwen became regent. A harsh ruler, Gwen imposed heavy taxes to rebuild southern Gilneas, though she was not loved. When a small rebellion erupted in the eastern town of Bortshire, she had every man and women put to the sword as an example. Teran took the throne at the age of 18 in 140 F.A., and southern Gilneas was rebuilt. Reformation In 165 F.A., twenty-nine years after the deaths of the first Wyrmslayer Cohort, Larelion reemerged once more, ravaging through the rebuilt southern Gilneas. The wyrm's right eye was heavily gouged and and damaged, and the dragon's scales were missing in patches and scars lined the dragon's body. With Larelion's return, King Teran formed the second Wyrmslayer Cohort to defeat the dread wyrm once and for all. Known Members First Wyrmslayer Cohort *Crown Prince Gerald Greymane *Sir Faldon of Gilneas *Lord Calon Grayblade of Wulfhaven *Lord Jarran McCallan of the Grip *Lord Delwin Chester of Edenford *Sir Reinwald Stormvalor of Stromgarde *Lord Hender Caer of the Stag *Lord Cynric Graeves of the Stone Faces *Lord Andras Ebonhollow of Seabreeze *Dame Melinda Reigfield *Sir Fuy Gieri *Sir Daren Maladath *Sir Iiolag Cragfall Second Wyrmslayer Cohort *King Teran Greymane I *Sir Faldon of Gilneas *Tyric Grayblade of Wulfhaven *Lord Tristan McCallan of the Grip *Sir Eadric Chester of Edenford *Florence Duval of Havre *Arcanist Edwin Stormvalor of Dalaran *Arturo DeFortiere of Kul Tiras *Thigroth Rangrom the Exile *Lady Sonia Cobalstant of the Bite *Lord Chaderick Cobalstant I of the Bite *Lord Rian Graeves of the Stone Faces *Lord Karthan Darkoak of the Gale *Lady Gwendolyn Ebonhollow of Seabreeze *Farkath Brightbane of Gilneas *Leiondol Bloodrun the Outcast *Reyn Delhomme of Azeroth *Vanaria Darkmouth of Gilneas *Idalia Grayblade of Gilneas *Sarah Avernus of Gilneas *Edward Paige of Gilneas *Captain Konrad Loritz of Alterac *Lord Edrick Godfrey of the Tempest *Demaien of Shadehome *Lord Donovan Tuliford of the Dartmire Draconic *Lord Commander Jackson Varidyth of the Black Knights Category:Organizations Category:Gilneas Organizations Category:Wyrmslayer Cohort Category:Destroyed Organizations